Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Secretos y Desbloqueables
Estos son los Secretos y Desbloqueables de Silent Hill: Shattered Memories. Ubicaciones de los OVNIs Después de completar el juego una vez, se podrá observar que el cartel que estaba al lado del bar Good Ol' Days ha sido sustituido por otro que dice "United Fruitcake Outlet" (siendo sus siglas UFO, que significa OVNI en inglés). En el cartel además hay un número de teléfono para llamar (555-3825). Al hacerlo, Harry Mason oirá una respiración, a continuación, recibirá un mensaje de texto diciendo que él aún no puede hablar con Harry, y le habla acerca de fotografiar a los OVNIs que están repartidos por todo el pueblo. Se deben de fotografiar a todos para conseguir el final secreto del juego. Llamar al Servicio de Atención al Cliente de Konami durante el juego revela la misión secundaria de la búsqueda de OVNIs: "Gracias por llamar al Servicio de Atención al Cliente de Konami. ¿Hola? Oh, ¿es ésta la llamada sobre la búsqueda de OVNIs? Lo sentimos, ¡debe de haber quedado desconectado! Bueno, hay 13 OVNIs esparcidos por todo el juego. Si encuentra uno, tome una fotografía con su teléfono celular. Si toma una foto de los 13 OVNIs, desbloqueará el final extra. ¡Buena suerte ahí fuera!" "Aún no podemos hablar, ¿pero te gustaría entrar?. Han escondido 13 de sus naves en los alrededores de la ciudad. Si consigues las pruebas fotográficas que necesito, nos veremos cara a cara." * OVNI #1 Hay un OVNI encima de un contenedor de basura detrás de Theresa's o Clear Picture. Mensaje: "Una foto conseguida. Sigue buscando." * OVNI #2 En el cobertizo para botes que Harry atraviesa por el lago, hay un agujero en el techo de una de las habitaciones. Un OVNI se puede ver a través de él. Mensaje: "Ya van 2. ¡Los cabrones están POR TODOS LADOS!" * OVNI #3 Después de salir del pabellón de caza, se debe de buscar entre medio de dos barriles al lado de un edificio. Un OVNI se encuentra en uno de ellos. Mensaje: "Tienes 3. ¿Por qué nadie más los ve?" * OVNI #4 Este se encuentra entre los postes de la portería en el campo de fútbol del instituto Midwich. Mensaje: "4 de ellos. ¿Qué hacen aquí?" * OVNI #5 A la izquierda de la azotea del burdel Cat House. Mensaje: "5 fotos. ¡Este es NUESTRO planeta!" * OVNI #6 Este se encuentra sobre la cabeza de la estatua de John Wyndham en el patio del instituto. Mensaje: "Ya tienes 6. ¡No confíes EN NADIE!" * OVNI #7 En un árbol a la derecha, antes de entrar en el gimnasio. Mensaje: "Y van 7. ¡Te queda la mitad!" * OVNI #8 Cerca de la entrada del centro comercial Toluca, sobre la barandilla cerca del garaje de estacionamiento. Mensaje: "Y 8. Vas muy bien. Mi mujer no me cree." * OVNI #9 Dentro de la tienda The Family Pet, cerca de las peceras. Mensaje: "Tienes 9. Ya casi está. Creo que mi mujer es uno de ellos." * OVNI #10 En un estante de la tienda de empeño Green Lion Pawn Shop. Mensaje: "Has conseguido 10. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?. La he encerrado en el sótano." * OVNI #11 En el túnel de las alcantarillas, detrás de unos barrotes, cerca de la escalera. Mensaje: "Esos son 11. Mi mujer quiere comer, ¡pero SABEMOS que no comen como nosotros! ¡MENTIROSOS!" * OVNI #12 En la zona del puerto, en el muelle izquierdo. Mensaje: "¡Van 12 fotos!. Mi mujer alienígena se está haciendo la muerta. SÉ LO QUE PRETENDE." * OVNI #13 Antes de entrar en el faro, se debe de ir hacia el lago que se encuentra a la derecha. Hay un OVNI en el agua. Mensaje: "¡Esa es la última!. Has demostrado que vales. Reúnete conmigo en la Clínica Lighthouse." Números de teléfono Huevos de pascua y referencias Referencias a otros juegos de Silent Hill ''Silent Hill'' thumb|100px|Diner 52. *'Diner 52' es una reimaginación de Cafe 5to2. *'El Balkan' (The Balkan) es una reimaginación de la iglesia de los Balcanes (Balkan Church). *'Instituto Midwich' (Midwich High School) es una reimaginación de la escuela primaria Midwich (Midwich Elementary School). *'Green Lion Pawn Shop' es una reimaginación de la tienda de antigüedades "León verde" (Green Lion Antiques). *'El Corredor Indio' (Indian Runner) puede ser visto, pero no se puede ingresar en él. thumb|Poston Market. *'Poston Market', una referecia a Boston Market, puede ser visto en Shattered Memories y en Silent Hill. *Hay un puzzle del piano que involucra a aves en Silent Hill, y un puzzle similar con un piano de juguete con dibujos de aves en Shattered Memories. *Mariposas montadas, como las de la habitación de Alessa Gillespie, pueden ser encontradas en la pared del pabellón de caza. Harry además le cuenta a Lisa Garland acerca de la afición de su hija Cheryl Mason por coleccionar mariposas. Uno de los recuerdos es también una mariposa azul. *El oso de peluche de Cheryl tiene una corbata similar a la de Dahlia Gillespie. *El Incubus puede ser visto en el proyector del salón de clases 4D de Midwich. *Si el jugador se inclina por el final Vileza y sirenas, Cybil Bennett tendrá su aspecto original, pero con un tono más coqueto/sexy. ''Silent Hill 2'' *La zona en donde Harry tiene que caminar por una pendiente larga es una reminiscencia del descenso de James Sunderland hacia la prisión. Saltando en agujeros oscuros también es un tema recurrente. *En el club Balkan, la escena donde Harry mira su reflejo en el espejo del baño podría haber sido inspirada por el comienzo de Silent Hill 2, cuando James Sunderland se queda mirando a su reflejo en el espejo. *Al llamar al hotel Lakeview, el mensaje que se reproduce dice "Visítenos pronto y haga del hotel Lakeview su lugar especial". ''Silent Hill 3'' *Un dibujo parecido a Heather Mason sosteniendo una pistola puede ser visto en una de las taquillas en Midwich. *En Cat House/Honeytrap Club/Oriental Lotus, si el jugador examina un espejo, Harry comentará "Je. Me asusté a mí mismo." Esto puede ser una alusión al temor/disgusto de Heather Mason por los espejos en Silent Hill 3, o una referencia a Travis Grady viajando entre los espejos en Silent Hill: Origins. *Cheryl adolescente/adulta se parece a su contraparte de Silent Hill 3. *El alias de Cheryl, "Heather" Mason, se convirtió en el segundo nombre de Cheryl Mason en Shattered Memories. *Heather Mason y Cheryl Heather Mason nacieron en el mismo año, 1983. ''Silent Hill 4: The Room'' thumb|150px|Cartel de la tienda de cebo. *Hay un cartel para una tienda de cebo llamada Henry's on the Lake, esto podría ser una referencia a Henry Townshend. ''Silent Hill: Origins'' *Después de que el jugador recibe su primer mensaje de Dahlia Mason mientras se dirige hacia la salida bloqueada del gimnasio de Midwich, ella se agregará a su lista de contactos. Si se la llama, es posible escuchar la canción Shot Down In Flames de Silent Hill: Origins, el primer juego de Silent Hill de Climax. Referencias a otros medios [[Archivo:Cinameagames.jpg|thumb|''Rush'n Attack'' y Contra.]] *En el cine hay juegos de arcade de Contra, Gradius y Rush'n Attack, los cuales son otros juegos de Konami. *Se puede encontrar un recuerdo del monstruo de Frankenstein, así como un cartel de "Frankenstein 90" en Clear Picture. El Dr. Kaufmann también compara a Harry con el monstruo de Frankenstein. *Referencias a Ernest Hemingway incluyen cigarrillos de marca Hemingway en la guantera del coche de Cybil Bennett y el recuerdo Un banquete móvil, el cual también hace referencia a una cafetería con el mismo nombre de Silent Hill 1. thumb|Retratos de Harry. *Los jugadores conocedores de arte pueden haber notado que los retratos de Harry que se encuentran en el taller de arte en Midwich fueron hechos con los estilos de Van Gogh, Pablo Picasso y Salvador Dalí. Además, estos retratos son del Harry Mason original del primer juego de Silent Hill. *Hay un cartel fuera de Midwich para un musical llamado Connie, haciendo referencia al musical Annie. *Los nombres que Harry da a los pechos de Dahlia (Sid y Nancy) son los nombres del famoso bajista de Sex Pistols, Sid Vicious, y de su novia Nancy Spungen. thumb|Referencia a James Bond. *En el juego hay una comida para gatos llamada Pussy Galore, una referecia al personaje de Pussy Galore de la saga de James Bond. *''Las aventuras de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas'' - Hay un lugar de comida rápida llamado Wonderland Burger, que cuenta con un champiñón gigante, fotos del gato de Cheshire y del Sombrerero Loco, y un laberinto en la pared diciéndole a Harry que "siga al conejo blanco". Además, hay una tienda en el centro comercial llamada "Tweedledum's" que vende ropa para niños. También hubo referencias en Silent Hill 1, de las que una de las cuales consistía en un puzzle de placas de colores ambientado en Las aventuras de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. *La película Mother Dearest en Cine-Real probablemente sea una referencia a Mommie Dearest, el libro y película acerca de Joan Crawford escrito por su hija, Christina. *Cuando Cybil tiene el cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, ella se parece mucho al personaje de Mariska Hargitay de la serie de televisión La Ley y el Orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales. thumb|150px|Frase de Descartes. *Hay una frase de Descartes en una camiseta en Theresa's: "I think therefore I am" ("Pienso, luego existo"). *Hay un cartel con una frase de Einstein en Midwich. *Sr. Gordon - Los profesores de Silent Hill 1 poseen los mismos nombres que los miembros de Sonic Youth. Así mismo, el profesor en Shattered Memories toma su nombre de Kim Gordon. *Tookie el Tucán, la mascota del centro comercial Toluca, se parece mucho a la mascota del cereal Fruit Loops, Toucan Sam. *''Twin Peaks'' - Las escenas con Michelle Valdez cantando son una reminiscencia de escenas similares en Twin Peaks, y Diner 52 tiene especiales de tarta de cereza, lo cual podría ser una referencia al agente Cooper y al Double R Diner. Nombres de calles y lugares thumb|100px|El cartel en Clear Picture. *'Pharos Tower' - "Pharos" en griego significa faro, por lo tanto esto es sólo otra referencia al faro. *'Shelley Rd.' - Mary Shelley, autora de Frankenstein. También hay un recuerdo de un juguete del monstruo de Frankenstein que el jugador puede obtener de una máquina en el cine. *'Levin St.' - Ira Levin. Mejor conocido por haber escrito Rosemary's Baby y Stepford Wives. La calle Levin fue también un área importante en Silent Hill 1, porque contenía a la única casa en la primera zona con una caseta para perros delante de ella. *'Matheson St.' - Richard Matheson. Él es mejor conocido por escribir I Am Legend y varios episodios de Twilight Zone. *'Harris St.' - Thomas Harris, autor de Silence of the Lambs, Red Dragon, Hannibal, Hannibal Rising. *'Sagan St.' - Carl Sagan, astrónomo y autor. *'Hawthorne St.' - Nathaniel Hawthorne, escritor de ficción gótica. *'Midwich High' - Silent Hill 1 tenía Midwich Elementary y Midwich St., por lo tanto Shattered Memories tiene Midwich High School. Todos ellos se refieren a la novela de John Wyndham The Midwich Cuckoos y su adaptación cinematográfica, Village of the Damned. Shattered Memories también tiene un equipo de fútbol llamado Los Cucos, así como una estatua de Wyndham en el centro del patio del instituto. *'Wilson St.' - Colin Wilson, escritor británico que ha escrito un montón de crímenes verdaderos y libros relacionados con lo oculto. *'Craig St.' - Lillian Craig Reed, quien usa el seudónimo de Kit Craig y ha escrito varias novelas de suspense psicológico. *'Navidson St.' - La familia Navidson del libro de Mark Z. Danielewski House of Leaves. Categoría:Secretos y Desbloqueables Categoría:Shattered Memories